The Final Stand
by rythemkiller
Summary: Book 5 of Percy's life, will update when I can starts off at the end of Battle of the Labyrith. Percabeth,
1. Ruined Birthday

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**The Final Stand**

**Chapter One: Ruined Birthday**

Hello, I'm Percy Jackson; I'm a demigod what that means is I'm half mortal and half god. My mom is Sally Jackson and my father is Poseidon, God of sea and Earthshaker. Monsters are constantly chasing me, when I try to live a normal life they mess it up and get me kicked out of school. My friends and I go on quests during the summer to save the western civilization and the gods! I'm Peruses Jackson and this is my 5th summer at camp half-blood!

I told Nico to stay in my room why I go talk to my mom. I gave him my slice of cake and left the room my last glimpse of him was him with an empty plate.

As I walked into the room Tyson – who looked glad to see me, came over

"They've been doing that thing when their lips touch again." He whispered. I laughed

Tyson is my Half brother; he is a Cyclops a son of Poseidon and an unknown wood nymph. He is a master smith and works in the forges of the Cyclops. Some call Cyclops a mistake of nature, but I cannot see myself living without Tyson. He now looked nervous or uncomfortable.

"Tyson bring a slice of cake and a can of coke to my room, please." I thanked him and went to my mom

"Mom have a second"

"Yes of course" Paul got up and went to the washroom,

"Mom I need you to a keep Paul busy." She gave me a look. I sighed

"Nico is in my room and I need to get him inside without getting Paul suspicious. We need to talk."

When Paul came out my mom asked him to help her with the dishes while I ran back into my room, I grabbed Nico's wrist and pulled him into the living room/dining room.

"Where are you taking me?" he demanded I turned and smiled slyly

" I'm sneaking you in."

We reached the front door when Nico screamed

"NO! Don't open the door!" I guess I had one of those moments where I could blame my ADHD I open the door and peer a crack out

"SSSSSNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRTTTTT!"

Came from a giant pig out in the hall. Nico slammed the door in the process clipping my nose. I instantly remembered the story of Atalanta and the Calydonian Boar where no man could defeat it and when Atalanta went out, she stopped the beast with an arrow just before it was to kill a man.

"What was that?" my mom and Paul yelled in unison snapping me back into reality

"Nothing!" I yelled back. "Send Tyson out there" Nico whispered in my ear, I opened my

mouth to object but I saw it was the only way. "Tyson I need you to go fight the big pig" I said solemnly, Tyson looked at me and understood. In on swift movement that was almost graceful for one so large Tyson was out the door.

"I guess it's time to meet your parents" Nico said,

"My mom and her boyfriend" I corrected.

We walked to the kitchen where my mom was drying dishes and Paul was putting them away. Nico walked straight over to the plate that had my blue birthday cake on it.

"Mom"

I said to get their attention they both turned, Paul's eyes instantly locked onto Nico who was walking up beside me.

"This is Nico my err…" "cousin" my mom suggestion "cousin" I took There was a loud bang on the door and it swung open Tyson laid in the doorway and the Boar walk toward me. I uncapped riptide and I could tell Paul nearly fainted.

"Mom tell Paul everything Nico and I will deal with this"

"Y… y… You're not going to capture it" Paul stuttered,

"Of course not" answered Nico "we're going to kill it."

"Hold up," I put my arm across his chest "there is a scroll in its mouth"

I walk towards the Calydonian Boar while my mom was explaining how the Olympians are real. I reached for the scroll and the Boar sat down on my foot. _That doesn't seem too aggressive _I thought to myself. I read the scroll

Percy

I Need Your Help. Chiron Will Explain Everything, But First Return To Camp.

Clarisse

I had to get my mom to read it because of the whole dyslexia what was a bit embarrassing. My first thought was why does Clarisse need MY help, I'd be the last person she'd ask for help. My second thought was I need to get to camp NOW!

I went into my room and started tearing through it looking for my canteen filled with Nectar -the drink of the gods. Nico came up behind me

"I'm not going to camp Percy, I don't belong there."

"Nico I still need to talk to you and everyone belongs at camp, did I mention your coming?" I said in a firm but calm voice

I found the canteen and handed it to Nico

"Only a mouthful" he nodded and ran over to Tyson.

The Boar went wherever I went when I was in my room it was at my side when I was walking to my mom and Paul who were on the couch it trotted behind me.

"Paul" I started "I beg you to forgive us, we were afraid you would leave. You make my mom too happy for that to happen."

"So that man that I met earlier is Poseidon god of the sea," he said with a white face

"Yes, but don't tell anyone for the world is in great danger. The gods and the titans are on the break of war and I will decide who wins…" I trailed off.

Nico came to my side again.

"Mom I have to return to camp."

"Percy do what you must, but come back."

And like we were off


	2. Weird Arrival at Camp

I do not own Percy Jackson although that would be intense.

A/N: You may have noticed that I've been going through my story correcting errors and soon I'll be making a few changes to it. My apologies to those who are getting tons of e-mails on my behalf.

**Chapter 2**

**Weirdest Arrival at Camp**

As it turned out I didn't need to pay for a cab, as soon as we stepped into the lobby of the apartment building the boar pick Nico and I up and smashed through the sliding doors

"Ugh!" I cried how would that be explained?

"I told you I don't want to go to camp!" yelled Nico, he had to yell because the boar was running so fast that we could barely even think. "

"I don't think you have a choice." I yelled back smugly.

After a nauseating half an hour we climbed the hill and the boar slowed to a quick trot where I jumped off and started to stretch Nico followed

"That was uncomfortable huh? Hope I never have to do it again."

I finally started walking and as always I press my palm on Thaila's tree. A painful flashback came to me.

_She walked away from him during their argument. They were at the creek talking when the argument started._

"_Come on Annabeth he's evil. Luke will never come back. The guy you knew years ago is dead. His body is alive, but the soul of the old Luke is dead," the boy yelled after her._

"_Percy, you never knew him, he wouldn't do this, he is under Kronos' evil spell," Annabeth retorted back at him. The argument was getting worse by the minute._

"_Why are you so inconsiderate Percy! Do you ever give people a second chance?" Annabeth stopped and yelled at him. Percy was stunned to see Annabeth so mad at him. _

"_Annabeth I do believe in giving people second chances, but Luke, he changed! You are just in love with him. How foolish can you be?" he yelled back at her. That pushed her over the top._

"_I am not foolish! He will change and don't ever call me foolish Persues!" she yelled back at him._

"_But you are acting foolish, believing Luke will come back!" she had it with him._

"_No I am not, you just want to win. You don't even care if you kill him and how much it would effect me. Well you know what? I don't care about you! I hate you Persues Jackson! I hope you die! Leave me alone from now on!" she yelled at him. _

_If she looked back, she would have seen tears streaming down his face._

I hope she had forgiven me, I've thought about the argument since she walked away. I just hope she didn't go join "Luke" and his army,

"No!" I shouted

Nico jumped startled he didn't realize how long he had been there he must have been around four o'clock. Nico was sitting on the grass playing with his sword.

"Jeez, you almost made me stabbed myself." Nico said.

Then he started laughing

"Hey no harm right, ok here's the deal."

Nico explain how he wasn't going to be a camper, more like a refugee. I agreed it'll keep him safe and I'll bring food to him after the sing-a-long.

"But wait what about the harpies?" I asked

"Oh no need to worry about them" he winked back.

I agreed to meet Nico on the beach after I talked to Chiron. I went to my cabin to prepare myself.

"I hate you Persues Jackson!" It kept ringing in my head until I heard the dinner bell. "Oh my gods!" I said thinking of Nico. Then something caught my eye, there was an iris message waiting for me.

"Dinner can wait, Hello… hello?" I went to the fountain

"Oh Percy, hi". No! It couldn't be,

"Dad?"

"Oh don't tell me I don't talk to you that rarely that you hardly know your own father voice?"

"Of course I do I'm just shocked that's all." I replied trying to word it so he wouldn't feel bad.

"I saw you crying so I waited, I need to talk to you," I was crying?

"Dad this isn't the best time for a father to son talk I need to get to Chiron right away."

"Oh Percy I know that I shouldn't interfere but I've been watching you" I blushed

"And I've seen how attracted you are to that young daughter of Athena. Although Athena and I are rivals I swear by the River of Styx that I will not do anything to her and I'll talk to Athena. Percy?"

I said something real intelligent like "uh-huh."

"I have to go now I'm preparing to overtake the Princess Andromeda I'm almost ready, and son I'm proud of you."

He left me in my room blushing just as I finished calming myself down, is it that obvious? Does Annabeth know? Just then Grover appeared at the door panting

"Dude! I thought you were here, and you're missing one heck of a dinner!"

Would you guys think about this one?


	3. FOOD FIGHT!

Told you! I've updated BEFORE Monday hope you like I had some spare time

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**FOOD FIGHT!**

When Grover and I reached the pavilion everything was going crazy people had swords out and everyone was yelling. Chiron was trying to calm every thing down, but someone threw a handful of mash potatoes at Chiron and the Hermes table started laughing, Mr. D was just sitting there slurping a Coca Cola.

Everyone followed the Hermes cabin and started throwing food at each other, I jumped out of the way of a huge piece of beef. I hit the button on my watch and my shield spiraled out just in time as four tomatoes came my way.

Grover ducked behind me as we made our way to the Poseidon table. Which we hide under.

"Percy! Lets get some food!" as he pulled out some of his tin cans

"hold on there, wait as those the new Fanta flavors? Where in gods name did you get them?"

"Percy! Come on lets join the" right before he finished I got splattered in the back with some disgusting goo.

I looked behind him and the Ares table was snickering!

"oh now its personal!"

Percy jumped up and willed a tsunami to come towards the pavilion! Uh oh that doesn't look good. Chiron realized what was coming and gave me a glare. I tried to will the wave smaller so it wouldn't come up the shore but it was too late everyone heard the cry of the water nymphs and started running. Some campers dove under there tables, oh my gods! What have I done! Man not good. Grover was whimpering, just then all of a sudden the waves so I and Chiron Mr. D, and some other campers didn't get wet but as soon as it pass me it became a wave I will the wave to nothing more than a fine mist before it hit the cabins, and the other campers.

"well Peter Johnson nice of you to join us" said Mr. D

"yes, Percy that was some display I guess you saved the campers a lot of cleaning up to do." Chiron said right after

" um, what were they fighting about?" "well it started like this…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He he, left you with a cliff hanger review, review. Personally liked this chapter as it shows Percy's powers. And to one person suggestion I slowed it down a bit! Hope you liked it as much as I did. remember don't just added the story to your favourites you gotta review!

P.S: there was a bit I DIDN'T like so I may be making some changes to this within the next couple days nothing major just some wording


	4. Survival Instincts

**Chapter Four**

**Survival Instincts!**

Ok I am SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I could update sooner its just that school work, exams, Christmas shopping and annoying sisters hogging the computer. It was hard to find time to write but today I sat aside an hour for readers and wrote this chapter. I know its not long but its except for the first line it was completely improvised, and I started with one word and just kept going until I had to come up with a better idea.

Bon appitiet or whatever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We just received an Iris Message from Zeus himself," thunder crackled in the distance

"And there was some disturbing news. Ares sons Phobos and Deimos have joined the Titan army. This is not good especially because of there ability."

"What is the ability? Why is everyone at camp? And why were they fighting?"

"Percy, Percy, Percy I'll answer those one at a time although you'll need to be quiet."

I took a seat at the Poseidon table; it felt weird being the only one in the pavilion with Chiron and Mr. D.

"First of all as you have learned in grade 7 when I was teaching you at Yancy Academy, Phobos and Deimos are minor gods.

The memory was coming back as I was beginning to remember the names. Phobos was the god of Fear and Deimos was the god of Terror. A shiver ran down my spine as I was thinking about them.

"I take it you forgot there powers. Well Phobos will make your worst fear come in a form of an illusion, and Deimos can affect a whole crowd of people."

"Oh…" I just said plainly seeing how this could affect the outcome of the war to come.

"We need a quest." Chiron stated plainly.

"A quest!" laughed Mr. D "at a time like this"

I have to admit I was first startled, this was the first thing I heard Mr. D say since I got back, second he was taking notice of the war the was approaching.

We all fell silent until we heard "Hydra at the border Hydra at the border!" being shouted by several campers that were running to either the armory, or the forge.

Chiron looked over "hmm I wonder what that could be." And he galloped over bow magically appearing in his hands and arrows in his hands.

I jumped up and sprinted to the borders, grabbing riptide from my pocket and uncapping my favorite pen.

"Archers, aim and fire!" I saw hundreds of arrows go even though there were only about twenty archers.

And there where about a hundred Hydra! "_Di immortalis_!_"_ someone behind me cursed. When I looked to see who it was, it was Annabeth!

"Come on Percy," she put on her invisible cap her favorite magical item.

Ugh, I really didn't feel like fighting but the camp was kind of at war.

I charged one of the Hydra but it parried my attack I stabbed lazily, and the hydra took advantage and disarmed me.

By now about ten of the arrows fired found chinks in the hydra's armor.

I tripped on a root of Thalia Tree,

"Ha ha" hissed the hydra as it kicked away my sword and walked towards me

I was panicking I had no weapons not even a lousy rock but then the hydra's head to popped off, its body turned to dust leaving use with a armor and a snake tail.

Someone sighed "do I have to save every time you get into a fight"

"Here you go seaweed brain" some one invisible said as they kicked my sword towards me.

I was still dazed and now and invisible person and what in Hades happened to that Hydra. I was still in survival mode desperately looking for an escape.

It took me at least a minute to stand up with my sword, then another too clue in.

It was Annabeth.

"umm, sorry?" I tried

"It's ok the fights over."

I looked around there were clunks of armor scattered all over the hill.

"all campers return to their activities." ordered Chiron

"Chiron can I talk to you later I need some time"

"sure come to me whenever but give Argus this" I was handed a card.

I sat on the hill by the tree watching the staring naming the constellations. When out of a shadow appear none other then, Luke!

"hey, isn't it one of my favorite cousins."

"Kronos, you better leave." I gritted through my teeth

"Peace, cuz its Luke. I have as much right to be on this side of the hill as you have to be on that side."

I was stricken, he couldn't possibly be right.

"Ok here is the deal."

"whatever you want your not getting, Luke" I spat the last word

"hey, I know there was some rough spots in our relationship. But like my father say an eternal family is eternally messy."

"what do you want Luke?"

"its not what I 'want' its what you want. Do me a favor and you can choose between one of your girlfriends."

"m… my what!" I choked out

"yeah you can choose between Annabeth or Rachel."

"you have Annabeth!" I screamed at him I uncapped riptide

"hey, don't do anything hasty now cuz. I'm the only one that can help you master your fears now."

At first I had no idea what he meant but then two people came out of the shadows,

"Percues, meet Phobos and Deimos."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again I am so so so so sorry but will update asap oh and I know I changed and left out a bit but that is for next chapter!

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Facing My Fears

Me again ok here is chapter 5! Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

**Facing My Fears**

I couldn't see there faces but I don't think I wanted to.

"Ok Percy I have plans for you, I don't want to hurt you cause they want do both of us any good but a little scare never hurts."

"You brought your goons to protect you."

"Easy Percy. So will you help me you want one of them back don't you?"

"Luke your evil, I want both of them."

"Greedy, greedy, greedy just like your father."

"You're a low down rotten" screams were heard in the background "thief just like your father"

"One sec Percy. Phobos" Luke sighed "stop it."

"Yes my liege."

"Ok and I'm nothing like my father!"

"Whatever"

"Ok Percy how about this. One when you agree one when the task is complete."

"No!"

"Fine Percy make it hard on yourself."

"Phobos, you have my permission."

I saw a white gleam and then I heard her!

"Luke!"

Annabeth ran up to Luke a kiss him and they hugged

"Annabeth?" whispered but she didn't respond

"Luke! What did you do to her!"

But Luke just smiled.

"Come on Annabeth, the Princess Andromeda is awaiting just off the coast"

I looked behind me and the cruise ship was right there.

"Noooooooo!" I cried and fell to the soft ground

I open my eyes, Luke was back. I was also standing up.

"Now Percy, if you don't want to go through that again you better do what I want."

"Never Luke."

"Do it now" Shouted Luke

"No!"

I was crying your probably thinking what a wimp stand up to him! But it just not that easy he took something for me something I needed

I stomped my feet and the earth started to rock this was an 8.7 earthquake on the Richter scale, how did I know this? Annabeth looked at me. Oh yeah my father is also called Earthshaker

Just then a huge hellhound romped forward as everyone was getting back up. "You again" shouted Luke and he drew he's sword_ Backbiter._

But it was too late campers heard my yell and came yelling I uncapped riptide and the dragon awoke. In other words all Hades broke lose.

This time Deimos smiled

For a second everything went black then

"CHIRON?" I heard people behind me scream

"Luke! What did your thug do this time"

"Oh Percy."

I jumped he was right behind me

"I wouldn't worry about me look at this." he step aside waving his hands like a game show host

I saw it the camp was on fire!

I knew it was an illusion but it was all but real I could smell the smoke, hear the crackling of the fire, and see the flickering flames.

"Luke yours a"

"PERCY!"

"Grover?"

"We need your help!"

"I'm on my way buddy!"

I looked at Luke

"Oh, don't worry I'm just here to watch the show."

I gave him my best I'll-kill-you-soon, look but I'm no Annabeth

I ran off towards the lake but the vision blurred

"Ow!" someone's deep cried out.

I open my eyes and raised Riptide just in time to parry Luke's attack.

"Give me your hellhound Percy I won't hurt you"

"Umm… what are you talking…" I saw Deimos without an arm and then behind me I heard I loud slurp.

It was Mrs. O'Leary using Deimos's arm as a chew toy.

"Percy unless you want us to all die give me the 'dog'." He said the word dog like it was a foul beast that should be banished to Tartarus

I did probably a quintuple take between Mrs. O'Leary, Luke, Deimos, Phobos, and the dragon walking towards use.

"Fine I guess you choose death" and Luke came at me with Backbiter but before he reached full speed he was lying flat on his back

Grape vines were sprouting just about everywhere-grabbing hold of Luke, Deimos, and Phobos.

"Peter Johnson let me deal with these fools."

The expression on all of our faces except Dionysus who was sipping a diet coke was pure horror

I ran to the Big House as fast as I could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I have major writers block cause my next chapter has to be GOOD alright so might be a while but review review!


	6. The Plan

Not my best work but here it is. I guess you can consider this an uneditted chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6**

**The Plan**

I reached the big house when I saw something in the bushes moved.

"Never put a satyr on a surveillance mission I told her but no… she wants to know what going on." Said a familiar voice. "

Uh… Grover?"

"By all the gods! I told her I would get caught, happy birthday Percy."

Grover stood up and starting eating the banister of the big house

"Uh…thanks, Grover want to go inside?" I held up the card that Chiron gave me earlier that day.

When Grover and I entered the room where we hold council meetings someone tapped us on the shoulder. We turned around to find a very, very worried or maybe it was angry Argus.

I'll tell you guys something right now I'll probably never get used to the sight of Argus, let me describe him to you he is a well about six foot two well built man, shaved head and every colour of eye you can imagine. It's really the shaved head and the feet that get me especially when he's barefoot or wearing sandals. Not that anyone sees him that often.

I gave Argus the card "Sit" he grunted like we woke him from his sleep. Grover went over to the Ping-Pong table and start stuffing himself with tin cans

"Yo, G-man what's up?"

"Nothing!"

Chiron in wheel chair form, Chiron is my teacher at Camp Half-Blood one thing you might want to know about him is that he is also a centaur. Nico came in behind Chiron.

"Look who we found trying to steal food from the kitchen, you wouldn't know anything about would you Percy?"

I found a sudden interest in my shoes as I remember I forgot about Nico. Nico gave me a dirty look before sitting down.

"He's also told me about his plan"

Now it was my turn, I gave Nico my best why-the-heck-did-you-do-that look.

"What plan?" Grover asked worriedly

"Might I add that it has its consequences."

"What plan!" yelled Grover

We all stared at him; afraid he would release the power of the Wild like he did last summer.

"Sorry." He muttered

"It's alright Grover," Chiron said " Let me explain, Nico found there will be a way for one of us to defeat Kronos. But as I've said there are consequences. Nico proposes that do some sort of blood transfusion, it certainly explains how Luke can be a shell for

Kronos."

"But what's the plan?" Grover persisted

"To transfer Ichor, the blood of the immortal into a half-blood." We all looked shocked as Nico spoke up but I had to check that Grover's jaw didn't dislocate itself.

"No Percy, you can't you know what the would do to you!" lectured Grover

"I know, I'm thinking about it"

"What would Annabeth say?" Grover blurted

That stopped me, what would Annabeth say? But just then I remember something, Luke!

"Luke has Annabeth!" I yelled so suddenly even Nico jumped

"WHAT!" Grover asked like this was some cruel prank

"He told me if I did him a favour I could choose between one of my "girlfriends" so I assume he is talking about Annabeth and either Clarrise, or Rachel.

"Are you talking about that rich girl who gave us a rid in a limo last summer?"

"Yes…"

"Wait, you know about Clarrise?" Chiron asked

"Only what was in this note." I handed Chiron the note I received from the birthday present Clarrise gave me.

"I see." He muttered

"So, what happened?"

"A mission gone terribly wrong, I'll tell you about it tomorrow off to your cabin, Nico you can sleep in here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah typical Chiron

Alright so I may not update for a while but I might change this chapter. I'm working on the outline as this is going to be good.

I'm also going to fix my early chapter the POVs are wrong in some of them…

later


End file.
